My Cousin
by Crystal013
Summary: What if Cartman had a cousin named Lizzy? I don't know who she should be paired up with though...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own South Park, only my OC Lizzy!

Lizzy's Pov;

I was moving into my aunt's Liane and cousin Eric's house, since...since my parents don't want me anymore...

I tried not to think about that, and knocked on the door. Aunt Liane answered the door. "Come on in, Lizzy"Aunt said, picking up my bag. I was nine, same age as Cartman. Aunt Liane lead me to the extra room they had. "Lizzy, I thought you might need a friend, so..."She said sitting next to me on the bed, giving me a big stuffed bear, and a box. "Thanks-" "uh huh, open the box"She said, I opened the box, revealing a new set of clothes.

A new dark blue sweatshirt, jeans, and a gray beanie. "Thank you so much!"I said hugging her. "Your welcome,"She laughed, tucking me into bed, "Now you have school tomorrow sleep well"Aunt said kissing me on the forehead, before leaving.

The Next Morning;

I put on my new outfit, Aunt putting my brown hair in two braids, before I put on the beanie. "Here"Aunt said, giving me my new back pack. "You didn't have to..." "yes, I did, it's no problem honey, Now go or you'll be late"Aunt said, smiling. "Okay!"I said, running to school.

Stan's Pov;

"Guys! Guys! There's a new girl!"Tweek said, running up to us, "There she is now!"Tweek said pointing to a pretty girl with brown hair, opening her locker. "Oh hey Eric!"The new girl waved, as she walked by. "Yeah, hey..."Cartman said dully. "You know her!" Kyle said. "Yeah, she's my cousin, bitch"Cartman said dully. "Dude, what did she ever do to you, she seems pretty nice"Kyle said in a bit of disbelief.

"Shut it you Jew, you'll see!"Cartman yelled before walking off. We all shrugged heading off to class.

When it was lunchtime, we had Lizzy sit with us at our table. "Eric-""Cartman"Cartman said. "Cartman, did I do something to make you mad? I'll go sit over there if you want"Lizzy asked, pointing to a empty table behind her. "No"Cartman grouched, his arms crossed. "Maybe I should move..."Lizzy said starting to feel uncomfortable, standing up. "If this is about me, spilling sand over your head 5 years ago, I said I was sorry"Lizzy said before leaving the table with her tray, Cartman sticked his foot out making her fall, her lunch falling all over the ground. Cartman was smiling, mash potatoes was all over Lizzy's dark blue sweatshirt, she slowly stood up trying not to make the mess even worse. Wendy and the other girls ran over to help her.

"Come on, I'll help you get that off"Wendy said, glaring at Cartman as she walked Lizzy to the girls bathroom. I glared at Cartman, pretty much everyone at the table was.

It seemed to get worse, as the days passed by, Cartman would start calling her names, push her around, and pull pranks on Lizzy. Lizzy remained cheerful though. It was recess, and Cartman took it to far.

Cartman through a dodge ball at Lizzy, "Hey Bitch, give me back the ball"Cartman yelled, Cartman pushed Lizzy back. He pushed her again, making her fall back. Lizzy got back up to her feet, pushing Cartman back. "What is wrong with you! Why are always so mean to me! What Did I _ever_ do to you!"Lizzy shouted, finally having enough. "What's wrong with me?! You're the problem! You're just a poor bitchy brat who parents don't want you anymore!"Cartman yelled, tears welled up in Lizzy's eyes. "I was just trying to fit in"Lizzy cried, before she ran off.

Everyone at recess glared at him. "Dude, you went to far this time"I said, before we ran after her. Wendy following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, they respectfully belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. **_Please Review! I need to know how I'm doing, or I'll lose my interest in this story!_**

* * *

Lizzy's Pov

"Lizzy wait!"A familiar voice called after me. Tears blurred my vision, colors blurring together. They stung my eyes, rolling down my face as I ran. Stupid tears. Stupid emotions. Stupid _Eric. _Fuck him.

I came to a stop, sinking to my knees, holding myself. I was somewhere called Stark's Pond. Sobs wracked my body.

The cold suddenly didn't bother me, it felt almost natural as the wind blew through my hair, I started to pull off my glove-

"Lizzy!"A familiar voice said, stopping me in my tracks. I pull back down my glove, lifting my head as Wendy, Stan, Kenny, and Kyle skid to a stop in front of me. "You okay?"Wendy asked. "If wanting to beat the shit out of Eric is okay, then yeah I'm fine"I said. "That's actually normal"Stan said, as Wendy helped me up. We went back to school, Cartman walked up to me with a smirk on his face. I calmly stood my ground, before angrily punching him in the face.

I turned on my heel, walking away with a huff. "I like your clothes"I said angrily to Henrietta, as I walked past her. "Thanks"Henrietta said surprisingly, as if someone knowing I actually liked her clothes, I ignored that as I walked back into the school.

By lunch time, instead of sitting with the guys, I sat alone at a lunch table still pissed at Eric. Screw lunch, I'm going outside. That's exactly what I did.

My eyes were down cast, as I blindly walked on the sidewalk. I stopped when the goth kids were blocking my path. They were staring me down, until Curly Goth nodded. "You can hang out with us, you have the potential"Henrietta said. "But first we have to change a few things up"Henrietta said pointing to my clothes. "Whatever"I said not really caring, my voice sounding unimpressed. For some reason I liked it that way.

After School Henrietta took me to her house, the first thing she did was give me black clothes, telling me to change in the bathroom. I got changed into black combat boots, black leggings, and a v-neck long sleeved knee length dress. I shoved my clothes into my backpack, also my beanie. I exited the bathroom, Henrietta sat me into a chair, pulling out my braids. "What are you doing to my hair?"I asked. "Cutting it, and dying it black"Henrietta said, taking out scissors and dye. She started to snip away at my long hair, applying and washing the dye out. She did the make up, and my nails.

"You almost done?"Curly goth said opening the door. "All done, come in"Henrietta said. The guys came in, as I stood up. "You are officially a goth"Kindergoth said. I looked at myself in the mirror, eyeliner under my eyes. My hair was short touching the beginning of my neck in the back, getting longer in the front, my hair above my shoulders. Reddish black lipstick on my lips. Dark gray gloves covering my hands.

I was looking at a stranger. I was looking at _me._

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait, I need ideas, thinking maybe The Mole (Christophe) should be paired up with Lizzy. _**


End file.
